


Of Cigars and Stress Relieving Day

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pink sausage, Smoking, as always i can't title, bunssodan, sharing cigarette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon found Woojin on the rooftop, with nicotine stick in between his lips





	Of Cigars and Stress Relieving Day

"Didn't I tell you to stop?" That was the only warning Woojin received before a hand reached over and took the cigarette from between his lips and moved it into theirs.

Jihoon was halfway through inhaling when the piece of cigar was taken out his mouth.

"It's not good for you." Woojin said with a grin before continuing his little activity.

"Tell me that when you actually stop." Jihoon rolled his eyes and took it again from Woojin. This time, the latter didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Jihoon asked with the cigarette between his teeth, a concerned look in his eyes as he exhaled. Woojin never smoke if there's nothing troubling him.

"Just.. the uni and the usual stuff." Woojin sighed, gesturing for Jihoon to give the nicotine stick back to him which he did.

Jihoon hummed, moving closer to his boyfriend and laid his head on his shoulder. "Tell me." 

"The pressure's getting to me. I can't think of anything good enough." 

Jihoon raised a brow even though Woojin can't see it. "You can't think of anything good enough or you can't think of anything you think people will think are good enough?" 

Woojin chuckled lowly. "Too many 'think' there but you got me."

Jihoon grabbed the cigar and popped it in between his lips, taking a deep inhale before exhaling and offer it back to Woojin. "It's always like that with you, Woojinnie. You think too much of what people would think."

Woojin nodded in agreement. "And I guess, like usual too, you will be of no help and said : ignore them?"

Jihoon glared at his boyfriend. "Well I'm sorry I was of no help." He then rolled his eyes and looked away. "And here I was kind enough to let you finish that cigar. Give it to me."

Woojin whined when Jihoon threw the stick to the ground and stomped on it. "Meanie. You killed it!"

"Everything will die in the end."

"Why are we going emo suddenly?"

"I don't know, maybe because my boyfriend thinks my advice of all time is of no use." Jihoon pouted, scooting away from Woojin but Woojin pulled him back with a laugh.

"Babe, I was just kidding."

"They say jokes are half meant."

Woojin laughed, pressing their temples together. "Babe, even if your advice is shit, I would still take it if it's from you."

Jihoon scoffed. "Whatever."

They stayed in silence for a little while before Jihoon spoke up.

"But really, Woojin. Believe in yourself okay? Everything you make is and will be amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Woojin looked at Jihoon in the eyes when he said, "I trust you, of course, more than anything."

Jihoon brought his hand up to touch the other's cheeks, caressing his cheekbone, and Woojin leaned on the touch. "Then believe me when I say that. You don't have to think too much of what other people would think, okay?"

"Okay."

Jihoon nodded, satisfied. "And I know you don't smoke that often anymore but you should really find another way to cope with your stress. I don't want you to die young." He said all the while retracting his hand but Woojin stopped him and kept it there.

"Other way like what?" A kiss on his palm.

"Candy?"

"I don't want to get diabetes, babe."

Jihoon hummed in thought and Woojin just watched him, amused, while peppering kisses on the hand on his cheeks.

"I have an idea." Woojin said, sneaking an arm around Jihoon's waist.

"And that is?"

Woojin grinned, slowly leaning in. "They say kissing reduce stress."

"We kiss a lot but both of us are still stressed." Jihoon reasoned but he didn't back away.

"Yeah? Then we're not doing it enough."

Jihoon raised a brow. "Just say you want to kiss me and go."

Woojin laughed before pressing their lips together.

The kiss tasted bitter, like the nicotine they just inhaled but Woojin can still taste the underlying sweetness that's just Jihoon, and he smiled to the kiss.

"You taste horrible." Jihoon complained when Woojin pulled back. "This is why I told you to stop."

"Says the one who shared the cigar with me." Was his only response before he swallowed the rest of Jihoon's complaint.

"Let's go back to your practice room." Jihoon said after their nth kiss. He was sure his lips are red and swollen now even more compared to Woojin's because, God, his boyfriend just loves abusing his lips.

"And here I thought you're going to take me home to relieve my stress."

"What are you implying there?"

Woojin looked at him innocently. "Nothing."

"Nothing, huh." Jihoon smirked, arms around Woojin's neck as he pulled the younger down.

Woojin kept his innocent act as Jihoon kissed him again, his hands resting on Jihoon's waist dropping down ever so slowly.

"Let's go to yours." Woojin whispered, nibbling on Jihoon's ear lobe as he grinded their hips together. Jihoon bit back a moan to say, "Where's the fun in that, babe? We've done it so often in our places."

Then what Jihoon said before made sense to Woojin.

"I fucking love you." He breathed out before taking Jihoon's hand into his hold and he dragged them off the rooftop of dance major's building and down to the practice room where Woojin was practicing, thankfully alone, switching the lights off and slamming the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.10.04  
Been a while since i wrote something ><  
Wrote this out of boredom and it made no sense really but well I did that and I hope y'all enjoy :)


End file.
